Faith, Trust, and Pixey Dust
by spiderwriters
Summary: Return to Neverland AU where Peter went back with Wendy and grew up. In an attempt to draw out Peter, Hook kidnaps Jane, who he has mistaken for Wendy. Peter must rush to Neverland to save his daughter while also trying to give her a chance to be a kid again.
1. Chapter 1

Even as they left childhood behind, and cared for children of their own, Peter and Wendy never forgot Neverland. But as their children grew, the world they knew had begun to change. England faced with war was faced with a tough choice as bombs destroyed London. More men were forced to leave to fight in the war and the children of London were being sent to the country where hopefully they would remain safe. At times like these it wasn't surprising when thoughts of childish things like Neverland were cast aside, especially when the thought of a family being divided was about to become a harsh reality.

* * *

Peter's blood ran cold when he heard the sirens. For too long he had heard them as the war raged over the past six years. He had been away from his wife, his children for six long years, only talking to them through letters and short breaks on leave that never seemed to last long enough. But the most torturous thing about the war was being stationed in London. Yes, he was close to his family, but it every time he readied for a fight, it meant that his family was in danger along with him.

Peter and the rest of his platoon readied up turning the lights on, illuminating the light sky. He could hear the low hum of the approaching planes. The ground shook and in the distance debris flew into the air leaving the city streets coated in dust that had once been a building. All Peter could do was hope that his family was safe in the bomb shelter. The distinct sound of a dropping bomb caused Peter's instincts to kick in. Grabbing the nearest person to him by the collar he threw him into a makeshift shelter. It felt like an earthquake as his ears run from the sound of the impact. Bits of debris landed near them as the dust began to settle around them. Dusting himself off, Peter looked at the nearby damage. A large piece of building was laying where they had been standing moments before.

For hours Peter and his platoon fought tooth and nail to keep the skies of London clear. It seemed like a never ending barrage of bombs that were laying waste to the city. By the time the attack was all said and done, Peter was covered in grime and dust. He could hear the sirens of the firetrucks rushing to put out the fires brought by the attack. Peter looked around at the broken city he called home. Destruction lay in his wake, filled with broken hopes and dreams. The only other time in his life that he had seen destruction like this was when Hook had destroyed his hide out with a bomb. He had been lucky to make it out of it alive, just as he had with every other bomb that left a crater in the city streets.

Taking off his helmet, Peter wiped away the sweat and dust from his forehead. He had a lot to prepare for the next attack. That's always how it was, like an endless cycle. It was so much easier when the cycle of brushes with death involved a cunning plan for escaping the clutches of Captain Hook. The threat of death never truly seemed real in Neverland. Then again he never really had a whole lot to lose back then. The sense of adventure was too great to pass up until he had settled down in his London life.

Adjusting to school had been tough, but he lived for those summer nights. He couldn't fly like he had wanted too, it would have attracted to much attention. Besides, once he had decided to settle down and live with Wendy, Tinkerbell had taken off. There wasn't much of a point in flying around London if Wendy couldn't be there with him. But she was always there beside him, going through the mundane adventures that Peter had begun to live for. He loved the adventure of finally marrying the woman who made the idea of growing up desirable. Most of all, he loved the greatest adventure he had ever been on: having a family of his own. He'd never forget the moment he first found out he was going to be a father. And certainly holding his daughter for the first time had been the best moment in his life next to marrying Wendy.

Peter's fingers gripped the dog tags. The cold metal brought him back to the harsh reality he lived in now. He had to cast these thoughts away if he was to return to his greatest adventure. The best way to to that was to take everything one step at a time. With every artillery shell loaded, every spotlight repaired brought him one step closer to home. With every raid, every step of this repeating process, Peter hoped it would be the last.

* * *

Sleep had just overtaken Peter when the sirens pulled him awake. How long could they keep this up for? Hadn't they had enough destroying the city, the countless lives of those who lived in it? Maybe they were right, maybe this war would never end. No, it had to end. He was going to see his children and tell them stories of Neverland along side his wife. Oh how his kids loved how his impressions added to the story. It still amazed Peter how he was still able to flawlessly capture Captain Hook's voice even after his own changed when he hit puberty.

The hum of the incoming planes could be heard with the sounding sirens. Any second now the bombs would be going off. Peter rushed to the nearest artillery, ready to blast another plane out of the sky. His eyes were peeled, ready to fire. As he gazed up into the night sky, catching a glimpse of Neverland's bright star through the cloudy London night sky, he saw it. It was the sight that made Peter's heart nearly come to a stop. Peter saw the unmistakable sight of the Jolly Roger.

As a nearby falling bomb coated the area with dust and small debris, Peter took off for his home, running at first. Once he was out of sight from the others, he took to the air, flying below the skyline, ducking through back allies and blown up buildings. He had to get home, and he had to get there fast. What was the Jolly Roger doing here and now of all times? Hook had to have been up to something. Peter's mind raced with worry as he tried to figure out what that old dastardly codfish had planned. The only thing that helped sooth Peter's mind as he flew past the broken parts of London was that he was stationed here. Had he been anywhere else in the world there was no way he would know of Captain Hook's arrival until it was far too late.

Peter's house was in sight, still standing. It's windows were dark. Peter's heart skipped a beat when he saw Jane's bedroom window was open. Peter flew in the window at breakneck speed to find Jane's room empty. With chills racing through him, Peter threw the door open and started to fly into the hallway only to be met with his wife. Wendy clasped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming in surprise.

"Peter!? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked in a hushed voice.

It had been far too long since he had laid his eyes on her. Oh how Peter wished he was seeing her under better circumstances. Why couldn't this have been a happier occasion?

"Where's Danny?" Peter asked.

Peter hoped that Hook hadn't grabbed his son as well. Having Jane taken from him was bad enough. Danny had the fire and drive to fight that Peter had when he was younger, but his lacked the size or ability to do much with it. Jane on the other hand might be able to put up a fight or try to use the cleverness given to her by both parents.

Wendy stood there for a moment, not fully understanding the situation. "I just put him to sleep. What's wrong?"

Peter opened the door slightly, having to see it for himself. The light cast its way onto the sleeping form of his son who rolled away from the light. Catching a glimpse of his son's peaceful face helped take Peter's worry down by a notch.

"I just saw the Jolly Roger, Jane's window was open, and she's missing. I think Hook has her." Peter said shutting the door as quietly as possible.

Wendy's face paled. Her hand grasped at her chest as she leaned back against the wall. The look of shock and fear was painted across her face.

"I'm going to Neverland and bringing her home." Peter said clutching his wife's hand.

He began to fly backwards towards Jane's room when Jane squeezed his hand. Her face grew stern but held a look of determination.

"I'm going with you." Wendy said.

Peter gently squeezed his wife's hand in return and placed his free hand on her cheek. He looked into her blue eyes that reminded him of the waters that surrounded Neverland.

"You need to stay here and keep and eye on Danny. Besides, I don't have any pixie dust. I won't be able to fly with you and rescue Jane that easily."

Peter hated denying Wendy a chance to return to Neverland. He knew it would kill her not being able to fight by his side taking on Captain Hook and his pirates like they had in their youth; especially now that the fight held more importance then it did in the past.

"I'll be back with Jane before you know it." Peter said giving his wife's hand a squeeze.

With a heavy weight in his chest, Peter took off for the open window. The crisp night air stung at his face as he flew at breakneck speed. He could see the small pinprick of the Jolly Roger in the night sky. The flying ship had a lead on him, but Peter had no doubts that he could easily gain speed on the ship. He just wondered if he could head the ship off before it left the city. The distance between them was closing as they neared the colorful tinkling star that was Neverland, but it looked like the ship was nearly there. It looked like Peter was indeed returning to Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar island was in sight. Seeing the place where he had so many adventures in his youth made a rush of nostalgia rush over him. It was almost as if the past few years of war and fighting were being washed away by the sight. Neverland was truly a magical place even if it only gave the feeling of such a thing happening.

Sitting in its usual spot was the Jolly Roger. The crew would be too busy setting the anchor and getting things ready for Hook's trap to notice him flying behind them. Peter also suspected that they would never even consider him coming back to Neverland behind them. He flew down, hiding beneath the Captain's cabin while he tried to come up with a plan.

It wasn't like he could fly right up and take Jane back. They'd see that he had grown up. If they knew that, it wouldn't take much to put two and two together to figure out that he had a family, a family they could use against him. Yes they were "using Wendy" against him, but Hook would know that a wife and children held a lot more emotional value over some girl that he had brought to Neverland for a couple of days.

No, he'd have to distract them somehow. Peter rubbed his chin, trying to figure out the best way to do so without being spotted. There was the crocodile, but he couldn't hear the familiar tick-tock and there was no way he'd be able to find it and bring it back without being seen. What else could distract the cowardly codfish? There were the lost boys, but who knew if they would listen to him now that he was an adult. Even if he did manage to sneak past the ship undetected, who knew how long it would take for the distraction to come into play. There were the mermaids, and the natives, but they held the same pitfalls as the lost boys. And who even knew where Tinkerbell was? It looked like Peter was completely on his own.

Peter heard Hook's voice carry from the deck of the ship. "Ah, yes Mr. Smee, with Wendy as bait, we can finally lure Peter Pan to his doom." The pirate laughed to himself before barking orders. "Summon the infernal crocodile!"

Smee's voice range clear. "Yes sir, right away! _Who could think of the perfect plan, and fumble and bumble it every time._ "

Peter had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. Peter could hear the chum splash into the water below as poor Mr. Smee was yelled at by the captain.

"Set the bait!" Captain Hook yelled. "Soon enough, that retched boy will be but a notch in my scabbard."

It was then that Peter could make out the feint, but unmistakable sound of the clock in the stomach of the crocodile. He needed to come up with something and do it fast. Oh how Peter hoped this idea was going to work.

" _ **Turn this ship around! We're leaving Neverland**_!" Peter yelled in his best Hook impression.

He tried casting his voice to the left side of the ship, hoping to turn everyone's attention that way.

"And that fairy tried telling me that Peter Pan left Neverland." Hook said. "Now come on out boy. I have a little something for you."

Peter cleared his throat. If any impression mattered, it was trying to get his old voice down. If Hook thought was something was up, then the whole distraction would be pointless and just a waste of time.

"Aw, a present, for me? You really shouldn't have." Peter said.

"Call it a token of my affection. I brought you a certain friend of yours to draw you out of hiding."

Peter laughed. "Ha, I just don't like being around codfish. They stink-" The sound of the tick-tock had grown so loud as the green scaly animal rose from the depths of the sea below Jane. "too much." His voice faltered returning to normal for a moment.

Oh no. He hoped that the captain hadn't heard it. But the baffled sounds from the crew and Hook seemed to indicate that they thought something was up. He could hear the creaking of the wooden boards as the crewmen tried to find the source of his voice.

"Why now after all this time Cap'n? I mean I haven't messed with you in ages." Peter asked, trying to maintain his childish voice.

Six years out of practice made doing this voice hard on his throat. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for too much longer. It was only a matter of time before this plan went wrong, well even more wrong than that slip up.

Peter could hear the sounds of footsteps above him. He could hear the sound of metal grinding against metal. It had to be Captain Hook running his sword against his hook, waiting for a response. If he gave one now Hook would know where he was. No amount of voice throwing would work at this distance. And while he may be had to spot hiding beneath where the cabin jutted out, with all the prying eyes on the ship, he was bound to be spotted eventually, even if he did take off. He could dive for the water, but going back up to grab Jane would get him spotted. Maybe if he could somehow trick Hook into sending her into the water. But the crocodile was here now, so it was just endanger her.

Peter glanced over to the crocodile and saw that it had submerged back into the water. He hoped it left seeing how it wasn't so easily going to get the captain, the captain that was standing right above him. Peter's heart raced as he saw the trail of bubbles go from Jane to below him. Before Peter had a chance to react, the crocodile launched itself upwards, jaws open wide, teeth shining in the sunlight. Peter pulled his legs up and accidentally slammed his head into the bottom of the captain's cabin. But his reactions were too slow as he felt the crocodile's teeth dig into his leg, shredding his pants. Peter jammed his hand into his mouth to muffle the scream of pain. The crocodile once again breached the water, snapping again at him.

As the water below him turned red he heard Captain Hook say. "Well it seems as though the crocodile has acquired the taste of Pan as well."

Peter could tell Hook was leaning over the side of the ship trying to catch a glimpse of the action. The lavender feather on Hook's hat dangled just within sight. If Hook leaned down even just a little bit more, then Peter would be caught. The crocodile leaped again, forcing Peter to fly closer to the dastardly pirate. Peter could hear Captain Hook cackling above. It was looking as though his options were to be either caught by the pirate, or by the crocodile and honestly Peter wasn't sure which option was the better one. As the crocodile dove back in the water to prepare for another breach, Peter was going to have to come up with his answer, the jaws of crocodile, or the clutches of Captain Hook.


End file.
